mandopediavodeanfandomcom-20200214-history
Beyond Shadows of Darkness
Burn sat at his desk, hands through his hair, shaking his head and biting his lip. Burn turned on his computer and watched a video of a holodrama. Burn turned it off and walked around at 1:16 and then started to go outside to get fresh air. Burn saw a person in heavy armor walking quickly over to him. They had a Mandalorian helmet with gray armor. They put on their helmet and carried no blasters. They walked over to Burn and drew their pistol on their thy and said Surrender Jedi. Burn activated his Lightsaber and said Turn back Mando. and they said Oh my guild is not Mando. We stole their armor. Burn lashed out and the enemy ducked under Burn's blade and let out a flurry of Bolt's at Burn. Burn deflected them all and swiped at their chest. They quickly dropped their pistols upon seeing this and blocked with their Portable Wrist shield on their right wrist and then backed up and fire at Burn with their left wrist blaster. Burn deflected these and lashed at their head which they side-stepped from. They suddenly fired a stream of fire at Burn from their right hand flame projector. Burn blocked by using the force to push the streams back until they ceased with his unnatural strength in the force. Burn then slashed at them and they blocked by putting their hand against Burn's hilt and moving back. Burn started to force grip them but they got a grenade out of their utility belt and detonated it in their hand, it was a flash grenade though and smacked into Burn, forcing him back and breaking his concentration. They then pressed a button on their wrist watch and (As Seen IN TFU 2 when Kota and Starkiller Fall but with a ship) a speeder bike started driving at a moderate speeder down the street. They got on it as soon as it went by and zoomed on it away from Burn. Burn deactivated his lightsaber and force leaped over to them and landed on them and in the brief seconds, wrestled them away from the controls and rolled them off the speeder as the speeder crashed into a closed store. They punched at Burn who blocked with his arm and then Burn started force choking them and when they went for another grenade struggled to hold their arms but couldn't and they did the same thing. They then raised their wrist blasters and Burn saw the inner workings of the dart launcher start to switch on and before it could be in position to fire Burn started channeling force deflect and deflected all the incoming darts, whilst in his other hand activating his lightsaber. He then slashed across the chest of the mercenary after quickly closing the gap in their range and the Mercenary dropped dead sideways. Burn investigated the death of a Jedi and the pirates who killed them. There was a stand off at the bank. Burn got here and rolled two cans of smoke bombs he got from a pirate organization he put down to knock out the officers making sure to kill none. He then took a latter and climbed up to a vent and snuck in and dropped down and killed 3 pirates easily as it was a tight space with the pirates having mimimal room and then he took control of the computer in the wall and disabled the defense grid, opening the doors to Republic invasion. He then broke the door to the room and jumped on the back of a pirate, bringing them down and took their blaster and took out two other pirates and then threw the blaster and snuck out during the invasion. He received a Chancellors Service Medal for his actions. Railroads to Hell